Percy vs Luke
by Batman611
Summary: Percy treis to tell Annabeth he loves her but Luke comes and steals her.
1. Chapter 1

PERCY POV

I walked along the shores of camp half blood. I had told Annabeth earlier today to meet me at 11:45. It was 12:00. Finally I heard a door opening. The Athena cabin's door. Annabeth walked out, and down to the beach.

" Hey Seaweed brain." Said Annabeth.

" Annabeth…I…I.." I took a deep breath.

" I love…" I started to say.

" I love you too, Seaweed brain." She said. I sat down in the sand. She sat beside me. She put her head on my shoulder. For what seemed like hours, we sat, staring at the ocean. Then slowly, she put her lips against mine. I was finally, really happy.

Meanwhile, in Olympus…

APHRODITE POV

" Ahh…Young love…" Aphrodite was staring at Olympus TV. It showed two teenagers, kissing on a beach. But wait. Was that Poseidon's son, and Athena's daughter!?

" Oh Poseidon, Athena, please come here." Aphrodite said.

POSEIDON POV

" Is…that…my…son?" said Poseidon. I couldn't belive it. No. My son would not just go around kissing daughters of Athena!!

ATHENA POV

" No. My daughter will not be seen kissing a son of poseidon." My daughter…I thought she knew enough not to go loving a son of Poseidon…

Next chapter: I'm Coming!


	2. I'm coming!

I went through the day as if nothing had happened that morning. But then, when I was walking along the side of the big house, I saw a sign:

OLYMPUS BALL

8:00 PM, SATURDAY AUGUST 12th

I was quite surprised, but I knew who I was taking. That afternoon, I asked Annabeth If she would go with me.

" Sure. But, do you have something to wear?" She said.

" No. I'll go to the camp store and get something." I said.

I went to the camp store, and finally found something I liked. I thought I'd ask Annabeth if she liked it. I went back to the Athena cabin, but she wasn't there.

" Hey, have you seen Annabeth?" I asked a boy.

" Nah. She went to the beach." He said.

I went down to the Camp Half-Blood beach, but all I saw as a note.

If you want Annie-bell back, come and get her.

Sincerely, Luke.

Then, I looked up, and saw the princess andromeda. I whistled. Rainbow the hippocampus came up out of the water. Luke, was going to pay.


	3. Luke will pay

I rode rainbow quickly through the sea. _That evil punk! _I thought. I had to kill Luke now. I got to the side of the ship, and the anchor was down. I climbed, and when I got to the top, I saw none other than Luke waiting for me.

" LUKE! YOU LITTLE CREEP! LET ANNABETH GO!" I yelled. He smirked, and pointed to Annabeth, who was tied up to a pole.

" Come on, Percy. You think I'm just going to let her go? Give me all you got." He said.

I pulled out Riptide. He pulled out Backbiter. I jumped at him, but he swiftly dodged, and almost killed me, if I hadn't blocked suddenly. I dodged his every move, slashing back at him. He blocked, again and again. But finally, he backed down. That was my chance. I hurried over to Annabeth, and cut her free. I kissed her.

" Annabeth, get out of here. Rainbow is waiting on the side of the boat." I said.

" No. I'm waiting with you." She said.

" Luke will grab you at any second! Run! I promise to come back in one piece." I said, and we kissed again.

" No percy. I'm staying here." She said.

" Ok, but stay out of the way of Luke. I'm going to get a little payback before we leave." I said. I walked over to Luke.

" Luke, you are going to pay. Now." I said. I ran over and slashed him. His shoulder bled, and he was panting.

" I think that will teach you not to mess with me, or anybody at Camp Half-Blood." I said. Then, before he could get up, I ran to Annabeth. I grabbed her wrist, and we jumped off onto Rainbow.


	4. Olympus ball

I was sleeping peacefully, after what happened yesterday. I was in the big house, sipping nectar and eating ambrosia. I had healed perfectly. But I was still worried about tonight, and Annabeth was too. We thought we'd go, and just avoid our parents. Dionysus was dancing in the room next to mine, because he could finally get a chance to go to Olympus. I was the exact opposite. I remember Athena's words: _I do not approve of your friendship with my daughter._

" Come on, Seaweed brain, it'll be fine." Said Annabeth, as we rocketed up the elevator to Olympus. We finally reached Olympus. It was peacefull, but I could here noise coming from the dance floor. We walked in, with everybody at Camp Half-Blood following. I could see satyrs, nymphs, gods, and other creatures dancing their pants off. Me and Annabeth went to a corner where we didn't think the gods would find us. We danced, and danced until I heard Poseidon's voice:

" No, I can't find Percy anywhere…" Then he looked straight at me.

" Percy…what are you doing with…mm…her?" He gestured at Annabeth.

" Dad, I, um..she's…kind of my date?" I said. He didn't look to pleased. He called Athena, who went on and on with Annabeth about how she shouldn't be with me, yeah, yeah, yeah. Annabeth looked extremely hurt. She walked away, into the Olympus throne room.

" Dad, I'm sorry, but I love her! I _want _to be with her. I don't care what either of you think, but I'm with Annabeth." I said, and then followed her into the throne room. She was in a corner, crying. I walked slowly over to her, and sat down.

" Hey, Annabeth. Don't worry. I'll have this straightened out soon." I said.

" I know, but..I'm dishonoring Athena by doing this." She Said. As if on que, Athena and Poseidon walked in.

" Annabeth, we've made a disision." Athena said.

"You can…be with Percy. If it really makes you happy, it's okay, I guess." Athena said. Then we walked back to the dance floor, and lost track of time, and danced.

THE END


End file.
